


Broken Together

by wild_rue



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Paragon Lost
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, One Shot, One-Shot, Other, Survivors Guilt, Tragedy, me: paragon lost, nuwega, paragon lost, vega/nuwani, vewani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_rue/pseuds/wild_rue
Summary: James and Treeya have survived the Collector attack on Fehl Prime, but living with the guilt of being the only survivors, sets them on a path to finding comfort in one another.





	Broken Together

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been on my mind for a long time so I thought I'd write it out. It's been ages since I've written and published a fic. Please be gentle :)

Rain pelted the scorched earth of Fehl Prime as James Vega longingly peered out at the scene. The weight of his meeting with Admirals Hackett and Anderson had gone better than expected; he’d been promoted. But he couldn’t see the justification in such merit. His choice had cost the galaxy thousands of lives…for vital intel and one Asari. Where was the trade-off? Where was his feeling of pride and accomplishment as the faces of the colonists flashed behind hazel gaze staring intently out of the open veranda doors? He couldn’t stand it, he needed to get out. 

Donning his Alliance-issue duty suit, Vega found himself wandering in the rain, allowing it to drench him from head to toe. He couldn’t quite place why he felt as though the weather would cleanse him of all manner of sins, but he knew he had to try. The ground sunk beneath heavy-falling footsteps, dried up earth turning to mud. The colony was a mess. Even after a couple of weeks, his efforts and the efforts of those sent to aid in rebuilding Fehl seemed for naught. __But we gotta start somewhere,__ he thought, sullenly.  

Each and every day seemed endless, the absence of everyone he knew serving as a constant, painful reminder of his failure. It wasn’t until the tip of his boot hit something solid buried beneath the mud when he stopped in his tracks. Taking a knee, James dug his bare hands into the sloppy earth, prying a dented sheet of metal from the ground. “Gotcha,” he whispered to himself when his eyes caught a glimpse of color embedded in the wet dirt. Head canting ever so slightly, his stomach dropped to his feet when he noticed the stuffed pink bunny that had once belonged to a precious little girl: __April.__

Memories of her face wafted over him like a flood, bright blue eyes and toothy grin beaming up at him as her chubby, outstretched arms reached for the marine to lift her from the ground. __‘I’m gonna need a lookout,’__ he’d said, placing the child comfortably on his shoulders as she squealed with glee. __‘Private April reporting for duty, Sir!’__ she’d announced, followed by a stout salute.

He lifted the toy, swiping at the mud, smearing it across the bunny’s deformed face. His chest ached as the images of April plagued him. James closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember how to breathe. Short, shallow exhales were all he could manage at the moment, but if he didn’t claw his way out of the rut he’d settled into, he would lose it all to the grief and guilt. __Keep it together, Vega.__

He was at war with himself, a barrage of ‘what ifs’ rising to meet him every time he closed his eyes. The one thing - the one __person__  - that could keep him sane silently sidled up to his flank, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t heard Treeya approach as he remained kneeling in the soft, molten earth, but he knew her touch.

After the attack, the Asari had refused to sleep alone. She had offered him a place beside her on the bed, but he’d resigned himself to stay planted in the cushioned chair in the corner of her room like a sentry standing guard. James had never expressed it aloud, but he was thankful for that - for her presence and for the painfully obvious distance he kept - his own demons creeping out of the confines of his own mind, torturing him when the lights went out. Leaving him to wallow in his misery would have been good for no one.

 _ _M__ _ _isery does love company__ _ _.__  

“James?” she whispered, careful not to ask if he was ‘all right.’ No one who survived was. James, Treeya, and Milque ventured to guess they would never be __all right__ again. Instead, she knelt beside him, blue digits moving to gently take the stuffed animal from him, holding it close to her chest, mud-riddled and all. “ _ _Goddess__ …this…it was April’s.”

He couldn’t bring himself to look at her, the way her voice cracked upon uttering the girl’s name told James all he needed to know. The weight of their reality threatened to suffocate them as he brought his left elbow up to lean on his bent knee, the heel of his palm pressing to his temple. “It’s my fucking fault none of them are here now.”

Treeya sensed the sincerity in his tone. James truly believed what he was saying. He shouldered the blame, carrying the burden on his own soul, but that wasn’t the case. It could never be. He was too pure, too noble when he had made a beeline for Treeya’s Collector pod that nearly burned to bits upon entering Fehl Prime’s atmosphere. If anything, she was the one to blame, tugging on his heartstrings just enough to make him choose between her life over the lives of thousands of colonists. “Don’t do that, James. __Please.__ This was __not__ your fault. You did everything you could. No one would’ve done better. Of that, I’m sure.”

Still clutching the bunny to her chest with her right arm, her left hand fell, fingers tenderly wrapping around his, giving his hand a light squeeze. Only then did he open his eyes as he turned his head to steal a subtle glance. “I’m not so sure that’s true, __cariño__ _ _.__ But I appreciate the words.” His voice was hoarse, the raw emotion tearing him apart from the inside out. “C’mon, let’s get outta the rain. Last thing we need right now is to catch pneumonia.” 

With that, James found his feet, pulling her up from the rain-soaked earth as a weary sigh stumbled from scarred lips. Their height difference was incredible as he glanced down into bright baby blues, the pad of his thumb sweetly brushing her cheek as he forced a smile. He wasn’t sure what he would’ve done if he had lost her, too. For now, all he could manage were a few thousand tragedies at a time.

 

* * *

 

The instantaneous warmth of her living quarters sent a shiver through the marine’s bulwark of a frame. He’d spent many a night in her room - more than he had in his own. With the promotion, came certain perks - like a luxurious cabin fit for a CO - that James couldn’t bring himself to enjoy. Instead, he came to the aid of one beautiful Asari archaeologist who cried herself to sleep almost every night. Their living situation was merely a series of coping sessions; attempting to wrap their minds around the reality of being two of only three survivors of a Collector attack.

But James adored her, always remembering a time when his biggest life obstacle was working up the courage just to __speak__ to her. That was a simpler time. He hadn’t known it then, but he would have given anything to experience that again…

“The shower is yours, if you want it,” she said softly, a bashful glance thrown in his general direction as a deep indigo blush painted her freckled cheeks. 

“I’m fine. I just wanna wash my hands, maybe get outta this wet uniform.”

Treeya offered a tiny smile and it made his heart jump in his chest. James couldn’t remember the last time she was able to express anything other than extreme sorrow and distress. He took solace in the fact that she was attempting to combat her own guilt long enough to allow him to recall why he’d fallen for her in the first place. “Of course. I have a set of dry clothes…you, uh, left them here the other night.”

A blush crept up the back of his neck as honey hues darted down to her hands. “ _ _Gracias.__ ” James hadn’t realized he’d been so sloppy. He was usually more careful about leaving any trace of his presence, not wanting to give someone an excuse to talk - even with __nothing__ to talk about. “I’ll change in the bathroom. Gimme just a sec, then it’s all yours.” Taking the neatly folded sweatpants and t-shirt from her, their hands brushed lightly. It was utterly electrifying. He felt his pulse quicken as golden gaze lingered on her features a moment longer than usual. It was a far cry from the impending despair he felt almost every day since the attack. But he had to refrain. It wouldn’t be fair for them to act on the remnants of mutual affection; a slight to the memory of the people he had lost as a result of his impulsive actions.

But the way she looked at him sent a longing ache through his battered body as he gruffly gripped the edges of the sink once the door to the bathroom hissed closed. Everything about their lives was fucked. Had he not lost the colony, he could have been certain that he and Treeya would’ve become more than…whatever it was they were now; friends with the ability to offer consolation by wallowing in one another’s presence in the darkest hours of the night?

Lifting his head, Vega’s eyes caught his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He looked tired. Hell, he __felt__ tired. Going on like this was sure to result in him burning out. But how could he bounce back? What could he possibly do to eradicate the disappointment and self-loathing? __It’s impossible__ _ _.__

After removing his drenched suit and pulling on the clothes she’d set aside for him, James emerged from the lavatory to find Treeya’s back to him. She wore an over-sized t-shirt, the hem reaching the middle of her thighs. The Asari stood motionless near the foot of the bed, absentmindedly watching the rain beat the window pane behind the headboard. Vega placed his muddy boots and wet suit by the door, making them easily accessible for the moment she drifted off into a tumultuous slumber.

The marine took the liberty of sitting on the edge of the foot of the bed, facing the opposite direction of the dazed anthropologist. He wondered what she was thinking, what was haunting her in this moment of uneasy silence. James tenderly reached for her hand, the soft pad of her palm a stark contrast to his own calloused mitt. “Treeya,” he called quietly, hoping to reel her back to the here and now. “’Ey…what’s goin’ on in your mind?”

Tearing her eyes away from the windows, the Asari exhaled sharply, undoubtedly trying to shake off the darkness that threatened to swallow her up. Taking her hand from his, delicate digits danced along the scar on his bottom lip before lightly tracing the recently earned mark across the bridge of his nose. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she silently studied him. Treeya moved around his right leg, now positioning herself between his slightly parted thighs, taking his face in her hands.

Stubbled jaw clenched beneath her touch as James only dared to gaze up at her through  glossy, curious eyes. She peered down at him, an unreadable look forming on her features as blue hands passed over his cheeks moving up to the top of his head, running through the slightly longer locks of his faux-hawk. Giving in to the sensation, Vega closed his eyes when he felt her lean in to press a light  kiss to his forehead. “You don’t have to be strong all the time, James,” she murmured, her hands sliding down the sides of his neck.

The feeling of not being able to breathe was not a foreign sensation to the marine. But this was something entirely different. His chest tightened as their proximity narrowed when Treeya’s forehead gently met his. Eyes still closed, Vega’s hands found purchase upon her waist, steadying himself from a bout of oncoming dizziness. __Dios mio,__ he silently mused, feeling his strength wane in the flickering light of her affection. Her nose brushed past his before her lips hovered over the large scar across his face, a ghost of a kiss lingering there for a beat or two. 

James pulled back slowly, craning his neck to gaze into her eyes. He still couldn’t read her expression, her posture slouched, allowing her to stand at Vega’s eye level as he perched on the edge of the bed. “Treeya,” he rasped, forgetting how to form a complete thought. “Wh…what’re you doin’?”

She was silently drinking him in, bright blues wafting over his battle-worn face while her gentle touch slid down his broad shoulders, cascading over corded muscle beneath scarred, sun-kissed skin. He was a portrait, an ancient god she longed to worship - a thought she would dare not utter within earshot of another Asari. But she couldn’t fight the desire burning within her. He had kept his distance for good reason. And yet, her body moved in the most natural manner as she leaned in closer, creating more space for her petite frame between his legs. “Let me help you carry this weight. 

“We can’t. __I__ can’t.” But oh, how he __longed__ tolose himself in her embrace, relish the impression of her palms, exploring his body; only after he had shown her just what she meant to him, of course. Pained by his failing determination, his heart hammered in his chest, raging against his ribcage as a slow exhale seeped through his teeth. 

Treeya’s lips twitched subtly, the gentle pad of her pointer tracing the lines etched in his furrowed brow. James could practically feel his resolve leaving his body, carving a path through flared nostrils in a long, tired sigh. “We’re alive,” she stated plainly, holding his gaze. “We shouldn’t be--- _ _I__ shouldn’t be…” Her voice betrayed her as it faltered, the emphasis of her strange fate twisting like a knife in his soul. Sincerity filled her to the brim as tears threatened to spill over the edges of watery eyes. She needed him to know how grateful she was, how much she cared for him and what his choice meant to __her.__ “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t you for, James. We both know that.” The Asari tried her best to keep her voice level, but the emotion behind her words washed over her like an angry wave. “…if---if you don’t feel the same way…I understand…”

“Hey, hey…no. Don’t,” James cut in, his arms snaking around her waist, pulling her into him as he touched his forehead to hers. “It’s not like that __at all__. I promise.” The words caught in his throat as he breathed her in, hazel hues meeting sapphire. “You have no idea how much I care about you. How badly I want you. I just…” It was his turn to stumble, to grasp at the words that didn’t seem to flow as freely as he would have liked. A lump lodged itself in his throat as he stared into her eyes, hoping she might see past all the rage and guilt and sorrow. “I’m broken, Treeya. The one thing I knew I was good at, I fucked it up. I let all those people down. I don’t deserve to be happy.” 

Her lips found their way to his forehead as he spoke, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw, nose, and chin. Hitched breath worked its way up the marine’s chest as he dwelt on how close they were. James could feel Treeya’s heartbeat through the thin fabric of her shirt. Calloused pads became acutely aware of the curvature of her back. Her chest rose and fell slowly, as if calculating their next move. Blue lips parted before he could continue down the path he’d started. “Let’s be broken together,” she whispered, her hands holding his face as if he were an ancient Asari artifact; delicate and with excessive care. 

With that, she shifted in his arms, swinging her left leg over his right, then her right over left, bringing his thighs together as she straddled him. Vega’s heart felt like a jackhammer in his chest, breaking through the barrier he had put up to guard his heart. But with the touch of an angel, Treeya began to tear down his walls, stripping him of the armor he’d donned the moment he realized the impact of his choice. Her hands slid down his chest, feeling the sculpted muscle over his shirt before lightly grabbing at the hem of the fabric. Soft fingertips and palms made contact with his skin when a shiver ran up Vega’s spine. Parted, azure lips hovered over his as he rooted himself in cerulean pools of passion. She moved with a confidence he hadn’t seen from her in weeks, but James couldn’t fight the natural reaction his body provided as a faint smile spread along her lips.

The marine’s hands searched for more, mirroring her motion as he grabbed for the large blouse that fell haphazardly over her frame. She was warm and soft, the magnetism of her influence drew him in, his lips grazing her neck when he pulled back in sudden surprise upon discovering she was bare beneath the shirt. The surprise melted into a subtle grin as Treeya peered into amber orbs of beauty and desire. James was everything she never realized she wanted. His touch sent a visible shudder through her as he slowly pulled her in, the gap between their torsos shrinking as she felt him press against her with a fierceness she’d never known. 

Mouth still lingering above his, Treeya threw caution to the wind, bringing them together as her tongue grazed the scar on the side of his mouth. Vega’s hold provided no slack as an audible moan rumbled in his chest from the feeling of her insistence. His hands slid further up her back, holding her nearly to the point of pain as his mouth claimed hers in a passionate display. 

The Asari’s deft touch tugged on his shirt before lifting it up and over his head. She pulled back just enough to remove it in one fell swoop when she tossed it to the floor. Treeya’s eyes lit up. She had never seen his chest so bare, littered with scars and carefully etched ink on the right side of his neck. Leaning in, she dragged her lips and teeth along the tattoo, sending a hiss through Vega’s clenched jaw. 

While she nipped at smoldering flesh, Vega’s hands went exploring, refusing to allow doubt to seep in between them as he pressed into her, their chests resting flush against one another. “ _ _Dios mio,__ ” he whispered as he felt the tip of her tongue delicately trace the lines of his clavicle. His core burned uncontrollably as calloused pads slid up her back and shoulder blades when he clutched the over-sized shirt, freeing the Asari from the only obstacle covering her bare, blue body. Pulling back, the marine’s golden eyes fell to appreciate the view. “You’re beautiful.” 

It was all she needed; the affirmation of his words and the fire in his eyes to grip her heart and propel her forward, deeper into his embrace as his muscular arms swallowed her up. Treeya rolled against his clothed hips as a low, breathy moan pierced the air. She could feel his desire pressing against her pelvis. Head tilted back, she exposed her neck, giving him the opportunity to return the favor of using teeth and tongue to drag along the sensitive flesh as her body shuddered. 

In an instant, James stood, still holding her close while spinning around so he now faced the bed. Laying her down gently, scarred lips crashed against azure once more as she breathed his name when her hands cascaded down his sides to push down his sweatpants. Puddling around his feet, Vega kicked off the restriction before crawling onto the bed, hovering above her. Treeya’s expression exuded naught but desire, the fear and pain no longer living behind bright blue gaze as she silently beckoned him forward by grabbing his shoulders to pull him on top of her. James was all too willing to lose himself in her, craving the feel of her skin against his as he did his best to distribute his weight atop her petite, but curvaceous frame.

Relishing the closeness, Treeya wanted more and she was not shy about showing him. Reaching between their bodies, blue tendrils tenderly wrapped around his length as a sound resembling a growl escaped James as he closed his eyes. She stroked him firmly, her core on fire with unbridled need as heat pooled between her slowly spreading thighs. Making room for Vega’s massive frame, she arched into him, guiding him towards her. 

The tip of his length made contact as his eyes snapped open. A moment of hesitation followed as he forced himself to gaze into glassy, lust-filled cerulean eyes. A ghost of a smile played on her lips, one hand reaching up to lightly touch his face. “Hey…James…it’s __okay.__ ” __Please don’t stop now,__ she thought. 

And he didn’t. 

The night passed in a swirly haze of tangled limbs and breathless cries where they tumbled off every peak known to existence. The exploration of one anothers’ bodies served as the only road map for their surprisingly wonderful sleepless night. For the first time since the attack, they didn’t mind staying awake.


End file.
